A prior art bike rainproof structure has a fixed sized body and the body cannot be reduced as it is not used.
In another bike rainproof structure, it is difficult to be assembled and only the upper side of the bike has the function of rainproof.
Moreover, the rainproof structure is not suitable for bikes since it is heavy and only has unique function. It is also difficult to carry it out.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve above mentioned defects. The novel design provides multi-functions for the bikes, has a small size and can be assembled easily.
The wind resistance for the driver is reduced greatly. For strong sunshine, it is only necessary to close the waterproof zippers of a transparent waterproof cloth. Thus the operation is very easy and convenient.